


Reacquainted

by TanteiKID13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, NOT Oblivious Newt Scamander, Smitten Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanteiKID13/pseuds/TanteiKID13
Summary: Percival had only met the younger Scamander brother once when they were children. It was an unfortunate incident wherein Theseus had been hospitalized for a day, Percival had been banned from the Scamander manor’s lake forever and Newt had cried almost the entire time.Percival would like to think things have changed over the years. Theseus had become a war hero, Percival had become the Director of Magical Security and Newt…
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 12
Kudos: 366





	Reacquainted

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I only ever watched the first movie in this series, but let's rock and roll. Canon is only a playground anyway.

Percival had only met the younger Scamander brother once when they were children. It was an unfortunate incident wherein Theseus had been hospitalized for a day, Percival had been banned from the Scamander manor’s lake forever and Newt had cried almost the entire time. His parents hadn’t been pleased either, and they had rarely socialized in Europe after that summer. 

Percival would like to think things have changed over the years. Theseus had become a war hero, Percival had become the Director of Magical Security and Newt…

Well, apparently Newt had become an illegal magizoologist. Percival isn’t sure how that happened with Theseus “Touch My Brother And Die” Scamander as an older brother, but Newt had always been crafty. He was the only one who hadn’t gotten in trouble for the aforementioned incident at the lake, and Theseus had been _hospitalized_. 

Theseus had whined more about the hospitalization than the actual injury, and Percival understands why. After his own hospitalization is over and he’s been released from the tender care of the nurses and doctors who grumble at him every time he so much as breaths, he goes to find Newt Scamander; the man had avoided his hospital room like the plague--unlike everyone else involved in his rescue, who wouldn’t leave the damn room. 

It’s Percival’s job to find people, and he’s damn good at his job, so he finds Newt hanging around Goldstein’s temporary desk in Wand Permits. 

It is when he catches sight of Newt ducking his head with a smile on his lips that Percival knows he’s screwed. 

The thing is, Percival knows a lot about Newt. Theseus is like a doting father sometimes, with the way he brags about Newt in his letters. He knows about Newt’s book, some about his adventures in India, and he had come to his own conclusions about how the crying boy had grown into a compassionate and clever man. He had meant to get Theseus to reintroduce them at some point, because Newt Scamander sounded like the sort of man that Percival would get along with. 

It’s unfortunate that Theseus hadn’t mentioned that the little fae child that Percival had just wanted to make stop crying had grown into a very attractive man.

On second thought, it was probably for the best that Theseus hadn’t reintroduced them. Percival is pretty sure the man would have punched him, friendship of twenty some years notwithstanding. 

“Mr. Graves,” Tina says, her eyes widening at the sight of him. She glances at Newt, as if only now questioning if he was allowed to be hanging around her desk during work hours.

The answer is generally no, but Percival is coming here to thank the man, not yell at him. It seems counterproductive to try and do both. 

“This is Newt Scamander, he was-” Tina tries to explain. Percival cuts her off.

“I’m acquainted with Mr. Scamander,” he tells her and watches her eyes widen further. He turns to Newt. “Hello. I heard about India. There better not be a nundu in that case of yours.” Well. That wasn’t quite what he meant to say. 

Newt blinks rapidly for a second before saying, “The nundu was _temporarily_ in my case. For rehabilitation. It’s appalling what people think it’s okay to do to them just because-”

“They can murder everyone in a thirty foot radius. I know. Theseus was quite upset on your behalf.” Percival doesn’t add that Theseus was also quite upset that Newt had managed to poison himself on that venture and didn’t bother to go seek actual medical help rather than self-treating. “Nundus weren’t what I wanted to talk about though. I know I haven’t seen you in years, so I felt it appropriate to give my thanks in person. You didn’t have to step in, but you did and it probably saved my life. Thank you.”

Tina looks like someone struck her. Newt blushes and ducks his head again, avoiding meeting his gaze. “Well, you’re Theseus’ best friend.” Then, he glances up, and Percival remembers that smile. It’s the one that had gotten him to agree that going to look for grindylows in the lake was perfectly fine, obviously, as there were two eight-year-olds, and that was more than enough to protect Newt.

He remembers it as the smile that makes him act like a fucking idiot. Newt’s gotten better at it over the years.

“I’m glad to see you’re well. Theseus has been owling me every day for updates,” is all Newt says this time. 

“I’d tell him to stop, but he’s been owling me about you since I woke up.” Percival had been put in a magically induced coma to facilitate the healing. It was probably somewhat merciful of the Healers to do so, as he’s certain spending longer in that place would have driven him insane. “There’s only so many ways I can say ‘I haven’t seen him, but as I’m in the hospital and he’s not, I’m sure he’s fine.’ It’s a wonder he finds time to do his work, with all the fussing he does.”

“I think they drag him to his desk, kicking and screaming, to be honest,” Newt says wryly. “He's informed me that he's trying to make his way here and that I'm to stay put until he arrives.”

Percival raises an eyebrow. “And you're going to listen to him?” he asks incredulously. 

“Well, my book is being edited, so I need to be in contact with my publisher. Here’s as good a place as any for now. Besides, it seemed like an opportune time to get reacquainted. Do you still hate being called Percy?”

“Are you still going to call me Percy regardless?” He doesn't mention that he's never really minded it from Newt. He thinks Newt might know anyway from the glint in the man’s eyes. 

“I'll see you around, Percy. Bye, Tina!” Newt smiles again, and Percival is abruptly aware that his subordinate is watching him moon after a childhood crush who had come back into his life more attractive than ever. 

“Miss Goldstein, get back to work.”

“Yes, Mr. Graves!” she exclaims, startled. “Percy,” he hears her whisper to herself in a confused tone as he walks away. He lets it slide. Goldstein had a good head on her shoulders; she would never actually address him as such. 

Newt’s staying in the country to get reacquainted? How unusual. 

Percival smiles.

How unusual indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
